SANGHARSH
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: haar jeet to hoti rehti hai lekin haar kar jaatne wale ko baazigar kehte hai(DUO 2 SHOT)
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY GUYZ A DUO SHOT FR U_**

 ** _PLZ READ THE A/N AT THE END_**

"yr mera bilkul jaane ka man nhi hai yr" daya said making a face…

"sun dekh tune already 2 baar press conference cancel karwaya hai ab organizers gussa ho jayenge yr" abhijeet said making him understand.

"to yr tumahra match zyada imp hain na iss press conference se" said daya.

"ok tu recording dekh lena" said abhijeet.

"nahi ye sabse imp match hain na tumhara main kaise miss kr du haan" said daya angrily.

"thik hain agar tu chahta hain main jeet jao to tu jaa varna mera match dekh" said abhijeet having no other choice.

"ye to blackmail hai" said daya grumpily

"bhai samaj yr pls mere pass koi aur chara nhi hai" said abhi

"thik hai lekin chalta hoo" said daya

"aur best of luck nahi bolega" abhijeet asked sarcastically

"thik hai best of luck aur suno tumhe to pata hai ki main Olympics mein akela nhi jaana chahta chlo bye" said daya smiling.

"bye" said abhijeet hugging him.

DAYA CAME OUT OF THERE AND SAT IN THE CAR AND ASKED THE DRIVER TO TAKE HIM TO THE CONFERENCE AND DIPPED IN HIS OWN POOL OF THOUGHTS..

 ** _FLASHBACK (15 YRS EARLIER)_**

"Beta aise muh latkake kyu baithe ho kya hua" asked daya's mother.

"kuch nhi ap jao mujhe nhi baat krni " said a 5 yr old kid angrily.

"kya hua phir apne bhaiya se jhagda ho gya" said his mother shaking his head

"haan wwo meleko hamesha chidate hai" said daya

"to ap bhi to hamesha tang krte ho unko" said his mother making him understand.

"ale suno na ye secret hai aley main gussa ho jata hoo abhi se pir mujhewo manate hai choco dekar to mujhe acha lagta hai" said the little one giggling.

BUT SADLY HIS BHAIYA WO WAS COMING TOWARDS HIS HOME HEARD THIS CUT SECRET AND SAID LOUDLY"kaki ap bol deejeye use ki ab main use manane nhi aunga mai chala kaam pe"

DAYA HEARD THIS AND SAID FEARFULLY "ma ab kya hoga"

"beta wo aise bhi tumse zyada gussa nhi reh skta chlo jao ab tumhe hi use manana padega main jaa rhi hu memsahib ke ghar kaaam pe" said his mother smiling

"ha galbal ho gyi" and he ran out calling his bhaiya..

"kya hua mera naam lekar cheekh kyu raha hai" asked the 7 yr old child

"abhi lolly na" said daya cutely.

"lolly kya hota hai" asked abhijeet being confused.

"aley wo ma jaha kaam pe jaati hai woha jo bachha hai na wo galti krne pe lolly kehta hai" said daya

"arey wo chory hota hai tujhe to kuch nhi pata" said abhi laughing.

 ** _THIS IS A TWO SHOT..IT WILL BE UPDATED BY APRL 1_** ** _ST_** ** _ALONG WID THE OTHER.._**

 ** _AND IT IS MY LAST STORY TOO AS I DON'T WANT TO WASTE UR TIME ANY MORE_**

 ** _BYEEE_**


	2. Chapter 3

**_HEY GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN_**

 ** _SRY FR BEIN LATE_**

 ** _KL HI XAMS KHATM HUA_**

 ** _NO MORE BAK BAK HERE WE GO….._**

FLASHBACK END..

"Arey sir aap kaha kho gaye" said his driver….

"wo kuch nhi bas thodi purani yaado mein kho gya chalta hu" saying so he went to the conference hall

 ** _ABHIJEET'S SIDE_**

And he received one more punch.

He knew he was losing again to him that person who had prevented him fr qualifying for the Olympics.

His whole body was paining.

HE Couldn't stand it anymore…..

 ** _DAYA'S SIDE…_**

He was feeling very restless. If abhijeet lost today he would lose today. Suddenly a reporter asked him "sir may I ask you a personal question."

"yes" he said unmindfully

"sir ap and abhijeet sir ka koi blood relation to nai hai phir wresting jaisi itni competitive and aggressive sport mein ap dono itne ache dost." The reporter asked doubtfully.

"dost nhi hai wo mera bhai hai in short he's my everything" daya replied

"agar usne and maaji ne mujhe ussdin mjhe…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

"abhi maa kabhi wapas nhi ayeegi na" daya asked with a tear streamed face.

"bhagwan hamesha hum gareeb logo ke sath aisa hi karti hai daya pehle mere aur tere bapu ka wo accident ab kaki" said abhijeet controlling his tears…

"abhi main to bilkul akela ho gya koi bhi nhi hai" daya said bursting into tears..

"tum akele nhi ho daya main hamesha hoo tumahre sath….." said abhijeet controlling him.

"aur main bhi daya tumto mere bête ho na maa ji kehto ho ek jee lagane se maa to badal nhi jaati Rima(daya's mother) ke bohut sapne the tumhe lekar ab wo sab sapne mere hai mere dono bête bohut baade admi banenge." Said abhijeet's mother hugging both of hers sons.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

 ** _"_** agar uss din maa ji nhi ati to shayad main kahi kho jata aur abhi usne mujhe ek min ke liye bhi yaad nhi aane diya ki I'm an orphan, aaj main jo kuch bhi hu in dono ke waje se hoo maa ji na jo kiya mere liye itni gareebi ke beech mein hum dono ko academy mein join karwaya aur kabhi bhi humahra hosla nhi tootne diya agar inhe main apna rival maanu den im not a human being." he said with a heavy voice.

 ** _ABHIJEET'S SIDE_**

"ya main harunga ya ladke harunga lekin humne itne adversities ka samna kiya hai " thought abhijeet,Slowly he was feeling weak as the blood loss was in huge he heard a voice" **yaad rakhna agar olympics mein jayenge to eksath warna koi nhi"** and gathering all his strength he tried his best move and…

 ** _DAYA'S SIDE…_**

The interview got ended but daya was in a terrible tension "could abhijeet make it?" just then his driver came running to him and said "sir abhijeet sir jeet to gaye lekin unhe bohut chotein aayi hai"

"chlo jaldi"

 ** _CITY HOSPITAL_**

Daya sat quitely in the was a lot of hustle bustle around him fans trying to get his autograph,newschannels eporting about abhieet's health condition…etc…But he was far away from this

Only one line was echoing in his head " **daya dekhna I'll win this time I will win hum dono jaynge Olympics eksath"**

Suddenly the doctor came to him and said "ap abhijeet jee se mil leejiye unhe hosh agya hai"

Daya took some moments to register this then went inside

"oiee finally aa hi gya tu itni der se tera wait kr rha tha kaha gaya tu"

"fan ke sath selfie le rha tha"

"kya faltu baat bol rha hai"

"tumahra q kitna acha tha"

'"acha chod aa idher aake baith"

"nahi khada rehta hoo dekho fb pe tumahre fans kitna sad ho gye hai tumahre fanclubs mein log kitna dukh jata reh hai"

"oh bhai ap baithenge yaha par yadd rkhna tere poto ko kahaani sunai bina hum nhi jayenge"

"or hum jaane bhi nhi denge" saying so daya hugged him lightly taring care of his injured bhai..

 ** _SO HERE MY LAST STRY ENDS I WILL END MY PENDING ONES THOUGH THEY WILL TAKE TIME…_**

 ** _SO PLZ RVW FR THE LAST TIME…_**


End file.
